


One In Five

by sendricamp



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendricamp/pseuds/sendricamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the four times beca drove chloe up the wall by making it difficult to love her and the one time she made it easy OR one in five aint bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	One In Five

 

**Age 20**

 

Chloe was a person who never let go of the things she loved, and Chloe Beale was absolutely and hopelessly and frustratingly in love with the small brunette who preferred tattoos to food and music to reality. The brunette who wouldn’t agree to move in after being together for two years because her parents had split up. It wasn’t that she didn’t feel for the twenty year old, but there was a time to get over things. There was a large difference between the relationship her parents had and the relationship the two of them had. For one, Chloe had no intention of walking out on Beca. Ever. She loved her too much to do so. But, Jesus, was the girl frustrating.

The 'parent thing', as Chloe had started calling it, was a pain in the ass. She loved Beca. She was in love with Beca. She wanted to wake up every single morning and see the way Beca smiled in her sleep. She wanted to make her breakfast before she dashed off to class and she wanted to be the only person who got to see Beca at night. She just wanted that sense of normalcy that comes in a relationship that has lasted as long as theirs. Chloe thought two years was enough time to make the brunette realize that growing up a little -- moving in together -- was going to be okay.

Beca Mitchell was, to say the least, thick headed. When she still showed up after classes the day after telling Chloe that she didn’t want to move in, she was all smiles like nothing had happened. It took every ounce of strength in Chloe’s body to keep from slamming the door in her face. “What do you want?” she asked, trying to keep her voice even.

“I thought we could go grab some food,” Beca said, cautiously, watching the way Chloe’s grip on the door was white-knuckled. “Did I do something wrong?”

“I don’t know, Beca, did you?” Chloe took a sense of smug satisfaction at the flustered state of her girlfriend.

“Do you want me to go?”

“Do you want to go?”

“Do you have to answer everything with a question?!” she snapped, pushing her way into the apartment. “We both know I can be dense so why don’t you tell me what I did or didn’t do so I can fix it!”

“You want to fix this?” she yelled, moving across the living room to the kitchen counter. “You want to fucking fix this, Beca?” She grabbed the spare key she had gotten and threw it towards the brunette. “I put myself out there, wanting you to be with me more than you already were, and you use some bullshit, fifteen year old excuse! We are not your parents, Beca! What is so wrong with moving in with me? I live close to campus, you already have a love affair with my bed and I love being with you! What makes that so fucking horrible?!”

Beca opened her mouth, snapping it shut almost as fast.

“No, you do not get to talk right now.”

“Really?”

“I love you, Beca, and all I wanted was you to move in with me but because of this stupid fucking parent thing that you seem to have, you are making it so fucking difficult!”

“Chloe...”

“No! I don’t want to hear your stupid fucking excuses!” It was almost frustrating how calm the brunette was. Chloe hated fighting, but in this case, she was craving a reaction out of the younger woman.

Beca was rolling her eyes, and it made Chloe want to scream. “Chloe. Look at me.” Her voice was calm. “Look at what I have in my hand,” she said.

Chloe let her eyes fall of Beca’s side, noticing the duffel bag.

“We aren’t my parents.” She shrugged, dropping the bag and walking over to Chloe. “We love each other. We want to be together.” She buried her face in the crook of Chloe’s neck, arms sliding around the redheads waist. “I love you, Chloe, and I want to move in with you.”

 

* * *

 

  
**Age 21**  

  
“As your girlfriend, it is my job to take you out and get you shitfaced!” Chloe said, her arms wrapping around Beca, pushing them towards the wall as she placed a trail of kisses from her ear to her neck. “It is your twenty first birthday, Beca. Let me spoil you today, okay? We can meet up with Aubrey when she gets off work.”

Beca tensed, pulling away from Chloe. “I would rather stay in.”

Chloe sighed, following Beca to the couch. “What now?”

“Aubrey.”

“What about her?”

“You do know that she hates me, right?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, laughing. “Aubrey doesn’t hate you. We go out all the time!”

Beca shook her head. “Chloe, the only reason she puts up with me is because you care about me so much. She doesn’t like me or my attitude and she never will. She will never think I am good enough for you.”

“Beca, I have not let go of you in three years. I will not be letting you go, no matter what you think, because you are good enough for me. You are perfect for me. I don’t care what Aubrey thinks of you. She doesn’t know you like I do.”

“Chloe, I am not going out. If you want to spoil me for my birthday, take me to the liquor store and give me a shopping spree. I don’t want to force someone to spend time with me when I know the both of us will just be miserable.”

The redhead let out a frustrated yell. She stood up, grabbing her purse and digging around in it. She threw her debit card at Beca. “There! Go on a little fucking shopping spree!” she yelled, opening the front door. “I, however, am going out with my friend. We’ll be at the Cove if you care to join us.” She slammed the door behind her, knowing Beca would still be sitting on the couch when she stumbled in drunker than she normally gets. 

Leaning against the door for a moment, she shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. She reentered the apartment, sitting on the couch and pulling Beca to her. "I thought you were going out," Beca snapped.

"Aubrey is always going to have time for me, on any given day... today is your day, and I should be here with you."

 

* * *

 

  **Age 22**

  
Chloe stepped into the spare bedroom, watching as Beca set her mixing board carefully into her laptop bag. “Going somewhere?” she asked, sitting in the computer chair and pulling Beca towards her. The brunette squirmed away, continuing to pack her things.

“I just... don’t want to make music.”

Alarm bells went off in Chloe’s head, but she still pressed on against her better judgement. “I thought making music was all you wanted to do with you life.”

Beca shook her head, turning to face her girlfriend. “Chloe, look at me. I am twenty two and a college graduate, I spent four months in Los Angeles and I couldn’t even get a shitty job running coffee. No one fucking believes in me. I am obviously not meant to do anything with music. I am meant to be another face in the crowd,” she said, her voice strained.

“I believe in you.”

“My family doesn’t.”

“I didn’t think you still cared about what your family thought.”

"Maybe you just don't know me as well as you thought you did.”

“Are you trying to push me away?”

“I still don’t get why you are still here.”

Chloe stood up, her eyes meeting Beca’s. “I am still here because I love you, no matter how difficult you keep making this. I am not giving up.”

“And you call me the frustrating one,” Beca snapped, continuing to pack up her equipment.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca, kissing the back of her neck softly. “I am going to go out and meet Aubrey for dinner. I’ll see you when I get home,” she mumbled, frowning when Beca shoved her away. “I wish you wouldn’t give up, Beca. You have talent, and I will never stop believing in you.”

When she returned home hours later, the computer screen in the spare room caught her eye. She flicked on the light, seeing Beca’s equipment in it’s original places, a mix in progress on the screen. Turning the light off, she continued to the bedroom, seeing Beca stretched out on the bed, music blaring from the headphones around her neck. The laptop had fallen to the side, and her face was relaxed in sleep. Chloe carefully closed the computer and moved the headphones, setting them on the nightstand before kicking her shoes off and climbing onto the bed.

“I love you, Beca Mitchell, no matter how difficult you try to be,” she whispered, her arms sliding around the brunette, smirking when Beca curled into her. “Thank you for not giving up on your dreams.”

 

* * *

 

  **Age 23**

  
“You can be so... emotionally stunted!” Chloe yelled, slamming her fist against the wall. “Why is it that once everything seems to be going so right finally, you have to fuck it up?!” She opened her eyes, noting the way Beca kept her mouth shut and her eyes on the ground. “I just want us to be happy.”

“Maybe you would be happier without someone who only seems to drag you down,” Beca said, reaching into her back pocket and throwing something at Chloe’s feet. The redhead bent down, picking the envelope up, seeing it was a letter from a PR Firm in New York. “I saw you throw it out, and I looked at it. You turned them down. You don’t have to say it, but I know it is because of me.”

Chloe shook her head. “Beca, I turned them down because I am perfectly fine with where I am in life. I am fine with waiting tables and living in a small apartment. Yes, you did cross my mind when I was turning them down, but ultimately I decided to do what was best for me. I want to be in Atlanta.” She took the few steps forward, wrapping her arms around Beca, sighing when the twenty-three year old didn’t pull away. “I want to be with you.”

“I’m emotionally stunted.”

“That means there is room to grow.”

“What if I am always this way, Chloe? What if I can never grow up?” she asked, her voice quiet. “I’m a horrible person. I’ve treated you like shit.”

“What does it say about me if I have constantly stood by you and let you treat me that way?”

Beca shook her head, pulling away. She disappeared into the bedroom, returning moments later with her bag. “I’m going to go stay with Cynthia Rose for a few days,” she mumbled. “I think... I think we need some time apart.”

Chloe watched her leave the apartment before stumbling to the bedroom, crawling under the covers and pulling them tighter around her. It felt like she slept for only hours after the tears had dried up, but when she opened her eyes at the sound of the front door opening, she was suddenly aware it had been much longer. “Beca?” she called out, her throat sore and dry. Her stomach was in pain, and she knew it was days without food.

The brunette stuck her head into the room, her face looking tired. “Am I allowed to come home?” she asked, her voice quiet. Chloe nodded, feeling a new wave of tears hit her as Beca climbed into the bed, holding onto Chloe like she would be the one to disappear. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I love you, and I am so sorry.”

 

* * *

 

  **Age 24**

  
Chloe opened the door to the apartment, her mouth hanging slightly agape as she took in the sight before her. The table was covered in candles, and Beca was standing by the back of the couch, watching her. “What is this?” she asked, the smile on her face growing.

“Six years,” Beca said, pushing herself from the back of the couch, grabbing Chloe’s hands and pulling her towards the middle of the room. “You asked me for coffee, and we went to this little place in downtown Atlanta and we had the best coffee I have ever had. We talked about how you wanted to hear my mixes and how you wanted to get Aubrey to listen to them. No one had ever taken such an interest in me, until you, Chloe.”

The redhead grinned, her eyes locked on Beca’s.

“The first moment I realized that I was in love with you, we had just... made our relationship official,” she said, blushing. “I couldn’t say it, though, because I am no good with words. But I fell in love with you that night. You were calm and caring and slow and passionate and I saw everything I ever needed in my life when I looked at you.”

“Beca...”

“We have fought, and we have grown. We need each other and we want each other. When I look at you, I see my future. I see the one person in this world that I want to be with. I think, if you really focused, you would see where this is going right now. I want you to keep quiet and let me get this out before I lose the nerve to do it.” She took a deep breath, pulling the ring from her pocket before dropping to one knee. “I know I have always made it difficult to love me, but that does not change the fact that I have always loved you in return. You are the one good thing in my life, that is a constant. The immoveable object against my unstoppable force. I love you, Chloe Beale, and there is still so much I have to learn about you. I have the rest of our lives to do that, and I want you to do me the honor of marrying me. Will you?”

Chloe wiped at the tears in her eyes, grabbing Beca by her shirt and pulling her up, pressing their lips together before pulling apart just enough to let a small “yes” slip out.


End file.
